Portable electronic devices room more and more features, while remaining small and portable. Processing means can gain more processing power and memory space in the same physical size as the technology evolves. However, some components are restricted in size due to their need to have a certain size to work. An example on this is antennas, where a certain wavelength requires a certain size of the antenna. It is therefore a desire to cope with constraints in size, both with regard to demands of function, and with regard to demands of portability.